1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to method, system, and computer program product embodiments in a computer environment using a processor device for writing data using a sliding write window mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In enterprise data processing arrangements, such as may be used in a company, government agency or other entity, information is often stored on servers and accessed by users over, for example, a network. The information may comprise any type of information that of programs and/or data to be processed. Users, using their personal computers, workstations, or the like (generally, “computers”) will enable their computers to retrieve information to be processed, and, in addition, to store information, for example, on remote servers.
Generally, servers store data in mass storage subsystems that typically include a number of disk storage units. Data is stored in units, such as files. In a server, a file may be stored on one disk storage unit, or alternatively portions of a file may be stored on several disk storage units. To provide redundancy and increase performance, many storage devices may be configured in a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) topology, where storage volumes are organized in RAID ranks. A computer network of a business may have multiple storage networks that are located remote from one another and a business user. The storage networks may also be hosted on different types of systems. To perform the job correctly, the business user may require fast and reliable access to the data contained in all of the storage networks. Since access to this data occurs in real time, it is desirable that storage operations (such as write or reads) occur as quickly as possible.